UnBalanced
by flashrider
Summary: Right after Night Child, A mysterious visitor tells Hunter and Morgan to travel back in time to change everything to the way it was supposed to be.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Morgan curled up with Hunter on the sofa, while they talked about old times, the future and about the uncomfortable subject of the missed sixteen years. They talked for quite sometime about what they did and Morgan answered a lot of questions Hunter had about Moira.

It was when they had reached the touchy subject of Colm that it happened. A sudden light appeared on the far wall. Morgan and Hunter stood up rather quickly, grabbing each other's hand, ready to strike at any danger.

The light spread until it took up the whole wall. It was then that they realized what it was. It was a portal, and someone was walking out of it. The light grew extremely bright for a second then it vanished, leaving Hunter and Morgan blind for a few moments. When they could see again they were staring at the face of a young looking girl. She had a power surrounding her that suggests that she was not quite human or even witch. She was something much more powerful.

"Who...?" Hunter stared but the girl lifted her hand to signal quiet. Hunter obeyed, not knowing what to think or do.

"I don't have a lot of time here, you must listen, and listen carefully." Her voice held such power that it almost hurt their ears.

"What happened wasn't supposed to happen, it upset the balance, you must restore it or all could be lost." She paused as if something was hurting her.

"Everything was fine, until the Iona of this time went back in time to where she could strike to hurt you both, I had to wait until you reunited, until I could come to you. Because she changed the history, things that where meant to happen never happened, and things that weren't supposed to happen, happened. Yes the ferry was going to go down, but you, Hunter, where supposed to be there to help, not get lost yourself. You must go back and restore the balance, you must go now for there will never be another chance. The world depends on you to stop what happened and stop Iona before she can really start, go now through the portal, and hurry it's closing!"

The girl faded and then was gone. But while they had been listening a portal had opened up behind them, unnoticed. The girl had been right it was starting to close.

Hunter and Morgan looked at each other, confused, but they new what each other was thinking, for they were thinking the same thing. If they went, and the girl was telling the truth then they could get back those missing 16 years. With one last look over there shoulders to where the girl had stood.

"GO PLEASE!!" they heard, the voice strained

They looked at each other, then walked through the portal.


	2. Waking Up

Waking Up:

Morgan sat up with a jolt; she could feel Hunter do the same thing next to her. It was as if she had woken up after a long strange, yet very real dream. Except she knew that it wasn't a dream. 'At least I don't think it was' she thought.

She looked over at Hunter; and even though it was really dark in the room she could see him perfectly, it was as if he was glowing. He was drenched in sweat, just like she was. But something was different, he looked so much younger 'he looks like he did 16 years ago', she thought with a shock. It definitely hadn't been a dream, they really did go back it time.

They both sat there, breathing hard, thinking about what had just happened. Hunter was the first to break the hard, weird silence. "When is it? I mean what year and day do you think it is?"

Morgan replied with the absolute truth "I have no idea, and I am not sure I want to either." But even as she said this she pushed the covers off her and climbed out of the bed they had woken up in, searched for and clicked the light switch. Light flooded the room, and Morgan gasped. She knew what day it was, for she knew this room. She had never forgotten the look of this room; because it had been the last place she had seen Hunter, it had been where they had made love for the last time, it was where they had said their last goodbyes and love you's on that dreadful morning. Morgan had never forgotten that morning, and here they where again, about to relive it.

She was able to calm herself down by thinking about how they could change the outcome this time, so that everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. Morgan looked over at the clock; it was 3 am, a little under 5 hours before Hunter had left for the ferry. She walked back over to the bed, and got under the covers, as hunters strong arms wrapped around her. She turned to look at him, admirering his handsome features.

"Well I guess that answers my question" He said with a small smile, it seemed that he hadn't forgotten this room either. His arms tightened around her, and she leaned farther into him.

"So what do we do know?" she said with a long sigh, "I feel so confused"

"Me too, as for what we do next, well we will have to figure out how to change things. I still have to be on that ferry, because this mysterious person said that's how it happened in the first place. Maybe I can help save these people and fight Iona's trap at the same time."

"No, that's up to me, you have to turn your full attention to helping those poor people, as you would have done if Iona hadn't gone back in time."

When Hunter started to protest, she put a finger to his lips, quieting him instantly. "I may not be as strong now as I am in the future but neither is Iona, I can handle her again, and if I'm lucky she won't find out we are on to her. You have to trust me on this. Okay?" she said this while looking at him intensely in the eyes. He new that determined look on her face. No matter what he said, there was no changing her mind on this subject.

"Okay, we'll go out a little bit early to look upon are battlefield and make the final plans, but for now I think we both need rest, if I remember correctly we had a long night." He said this last statement with a mischievous smile. Morgan couldn't help it she had to smile back, for even under the most straining conditions, Hunter could always make her feel happy.

All of a sudden the smile was replaces with a look of shock. Morgan looked down at her stomach. Hunter was confused at first, but then he heard her whisper "Moira" and he understood.

* * *

Thanx for the reviews, keep them comming! I'll update as soon as i can  



	3. Ready?

Ready?

Morgan stood under the tall tree that stood near the docks, as she helplessly watched Hunter drift away from her on the doomed ferry. Now all she had to do was wait. Easier said then done. The leaves of the tree blew in a chilling breeze, as if they were telling her to hold on just a little while longer. She sat done on the damp cold ground and hugged her knees tightly.

Her parting with Hunter, not even five minutes ago, certainly was different then it had been 16 years ago. That farewell had held promise for the future, not knowing what the future truly held. This more recent one thought had been tense and stressful. Neither one of them had wanted to let the other go, knowing this time a dreadful possibility of the near future. Hunter had tried to change her mind countless times about staying out of the battle, but he had no luck, she was not budging. This was her battle too. At last he had stopped trying, knowing he had no choice in the matter, and they had come up with a sorry excuse for a plan.

So now as Morgan hid in the shadows waiting for her moment to strike and defend, she fingered the ring that hung around her neck. There was no way she was losing it this time. She had attached her precious ring to a chain early this morning, she was going to leave it the room but in the end she knew she would need the emotional strength it would lend her.

For what seemed like hours Morgan sat there holding the ring, dreaming about the past at the same time that she was aware of everything around her. When she was thinking about the parting kiss she'd had with Hunter, she also noticed that a leaf had fallen off a tree that was about a yard away from her. For whatever happens in this battle, she was ready.

Morgan was on her feet at the first sign of trouble. The ferry was in starting to sink fast. Even from this distance, Morgan could see that confusion in the passenger's movements. The water was moving faster as if creating a big whirlpool that would drain the water taking all the lives with it.

She looked around, near the sad scene and confusing screams coming from the ferry that was quickly filling up with water, was what she was looking for. The air started to ripple, as if steam was coming off pavement on a hot summer day. Instinctively Morgan knew that's where Iona's portal was forming, she knew that's where Hunter had disappeared to that last time he had been on that sinking ship.

The wind was whipping in her face so hard that she thought she'd lose her balance if she took a step, but she braced herself, made a quick decision and stepped cautiously from the shadows. At first she had not known where the portal would open, but now she saw that it was to far away to fight from such a distance. She'd have to fight from in the water. It would be hard but she could do it.

Morgan removed her sweatshirt and jeans, and then she ran against the strong biting wind, dived into the surprisingly warm water, and started to swim against the killer current. She was ready for the battle that had finally arrived.

* * *

Thanx for the reviews- keep them coming flames aloud. sry chapters are not long, i don't have to much time.  



	4. Battle

**Battle**:

Morgan stopped swimming; she treaded the water catching her breath. She was now about 10 feet away from the overly enthusiastic water currents, that was almost literally a whirlpool to some demon dimension, aka Iona's_ personal prison for those who dare break her nail._

When Morgan looked closer at the water portal she could see the faint outline of an eye. It was Iona's eye that had yet to lose all it's look of saneness. Morgan quickly ducked under the water, hoping she had not been seen by the evil manifestation.

'How am I going to do this?' Morgan thought to herself, 'I can't let her know that we are on to her, she has think that something went wrong with the spell, and there is only way to do that.'

Morgan knew it was the only way but she still cringed at the idea. Attacking someone from behind (if the other eye, for humans usually have two and she knew that Iona had both, wasn't looking to the back) was not what she liked to do, but she had no choice, there was no way she was going to let Hunter be sucked up like a speck of dust facing off a _high powered vacuum. _

Under the water the current about 10 feet below the portal was not so disturbing that she couldn't get through. Going up for air one last time, she dived down hoping Iona didn't have the power to sense her. Morgan hadn't though so once but she had no idea what Iona's powers where like at this point in the _messed up time line_.

Morgan was able to push herself through the currents with little trouble, though her supply of reserved oxygen was really low. Her lungs felt like they were about to be popped like a needle puncturing an overly inflated balloon. She broke the surface with a huge gasp, taking in all the oxygen her lungs would let in.

'That was weird, I though I was only down there for a few seconds' her addled brain told her. Then she looked over and noticed that the portal had gotten considerablely larger. 'It's as if I was down there for about 2 minutes.'

When her head was finally cleared of the _fuzzy leftovers from the lack of oxygen, _she was able to take in the situation. The boat was almost completely under now and the screams had become less in amount but not in intensity. There was no eye in the back of the portal, for this Morgan was immensely grateful. But to her dismay the portal had started sucking power into itself, it was only a matter of time until the eye found its target. _Hunter._

She worked quickly, stretching out her senses, feeling the portal's magical composition. It was surprisingly an easy two-sided transportation spell. Okay so it wasn't really easy, but it was for someone who studied the subject, this spell was one of the basics. Though Morgan wasn't particularly interested in transportation she still had studied it a little bit in Ireland, she had even tried a rather more advanced version of this spell the Iona was using with such pride. It was hard to believe something so small and simple could do so much damage.

Morgan used her senses to find an essential part of the spell, that if quirked, even a little bit could stop the simple monstrosity from continuing it's destruction. There it was. Morgan could have laughed because of her good luck, but she had to concentrate. Iona, it seemed was struggling at this point in her life, her powers barely scratching at the surface of the legend power that was her father.

Iona had to use a blood rite to keep this spell going, and blood spells were so fragile that on knock on the right spot of the crackly evilness and it would fall apart. Morgan searched for the "Thing" that was receiving the sacrifice, and found it to be a really low level spirit. She sent a quick bolt of energy his way and felt it howl in her bones. It might be low-level but it was still evil and strong.

The portal wavered, the bolt having weakened the spirit, and another disengaged it all together. The portal fell, faltering. Iona's scream of rage echoed through the walls of the dieing spell, creating an eerie sound that chilled her blood. But it didn't bother her.

Hunter was safe.


	5. Aftermath

**Aftermath:**

Morgan was able to get her jeans and sweater back on before it hit her. The strongest dizzy spell that she had every experienced washed over her. Before her legs turned to jelly and her legs collapsed out from under her she was able to grasp the tree that she had been under before the battle had begun, and sat down carefully. She put her head between her knees and took deep, meditating breaths.

She should have expected this she should have been ready. The days excitement, lack of sleep, hard swimming mixed with vanquishing an evil spirit and forgetting that she can't use the magic that she would have in sixteen years (for being in her young body, gave her back the not so fully developed powers, that she'd had at that age), was the perfect recipe dizziness and possible fainting.

Fainting is just what happened. Her vision began to cloud over and her last thought was of Hunter.

Morgan was warm and comfortable when she woke. There were also arms around her, holding her tightly. Getting her eyes to open was a struggle at first, but they finally complied. The first thing she saw was Hunters worried, beautifully green eyes.

"Hunter? Wh… What h… happened?" She stammered, confused. "I feel s…so weak."

"Sshh, just rest, I found you unconscious under the tree and brought you back here. And I take it you succeeded against Iona? Me being here kind of suggest that." He said while running his fingers lightly through her hair.

It took a moment for her to understand what he was talking about. Then she remembered, as if it was happening at that very moment. She remembered the sixteen years apart and then the coming back. She remembered the battle against Iona and then the dizziness.

"I got dizzy," she said stupidly, but it was all she could say. Her mind was in a state of confusion, and she could feel tears beginning to develop. But she hurriedly blinked them back and buried her face in Hunter's chest, breathing hard.

Hunter held her, rubbing her hair and back until she fell into a deep sleep. But he didn't let go, he held her until he to fell asleep.

The sun was going down when they woke up with hunger. Morgan looked up into Hunter's handsomely, waking face and smiled. "Good evening"

He just laughed and held her closer. The confusion was gone from her mind, replaced by joy. Hunter was safe and they wouldn't be spending any years apart. At least not it they could stop Iona once and for all, and she would do anything to see that accomplished.

Morgan stretched, untangled her self from Hunter's arms reluctantly, and sat up. Hunter followed, his stomach rumbling just as loud as hers.

"I think it's time to eat. Do you think they sell pop tarts and diet cokes?"

Hunter gave her a funny look that made her laugh, and they got out of the bed. The room was chilled so they quickly dressed and headed out of the hotel to the café lined streets.

"Does cinnamon buns and tea sound good enough for your rather unusual tastes?" Hunter asked as they stopped in front of the nearest café called Today's Flavor.

"Actually I was thinking we could go get some of that fried stuff that you said we'd get when you got back from that meeting sixteen years ago, or a few hours ago. Now I'm confused, I'm not very good with this time thing"

Hunter laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry you're not alone in that. And I know just the place to get that food I promised you."

They sat down at a small table in a little cozy restaurant that was about two blocks from the hotel. It was called Home Cook. After they ordered and the waitress went away they started to talk. Morgan told Hunter about the battle and he told her about saving people from the ferry accident. He was practically proud of saving a small boy who couldn't find his parents, who where already in a life boat. Hunter had untied them.

"Do you think it was that boy that you were supposed to save? That would have died if you weren't there and the future was drastically changed?"

Hunter looked thoughtful. "I don't know, I guess we may never know, unless that woman makes another appearance."

They sat in silence for a few minutes then their food came and they ate hungrily. Talk turned to more pleasant things, like their marriage and Moira. They both avoided one dreadful subject.

What were they going to do about Iona?

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews! Keep em comin! 


	6. Iona

**Iona**

The woman cloaked in black stood confused in the middle of the chalk made circle. Twenty candles glittered around her lighting up the awkward panes of her face and indefinable color of her hair.

She slowly crumpled with her hand clamped over her mid section. She groaned in pain and consciousness was slowly leaving her.

'It should have worked. I waited so long for this. It was the perfect moment, nothing should have gone wrong!'

Her eyes were slowly closing and trying to resist the pullason of her failure.

"Who could have told her? Who has that kind of power besides Morgan herself?"

The woman said these words aloud to herself as if she were afraid to lose them. The action was pointless though for her ears had closed to any sound from the world, all she heard was perfect silence.

Her last thought, and pointlessly said word, was her conclusion,

"Rose"

* * *

Sry it took so long but I was having major comp troubles. Forgive me? Anyway enjoy and review! Flames accepted and sry it really short but I have serious writers block. Suggestions anyone?  



	7. Question?

**

* * *

**

QUESTIONS?

"We have to think, where would we be if I hadn't been taken 16 years ago?"

"What do you mean Hunter? Where would we be?"

"Well that lady said that Iona had gone back in time right? So she would know where we went the first time around, we have to try and make this as normal as possible, she can't suspect anything."

"Right, so we where, uh, are going to get married right. So when you came back from your meeting then we would have gone back to Belwicket to get married. Right? Or would we have gone back to New York first? Ugh now I'm confused"

"I think our best bet would be going to Belwicket, even if we didn't before because she might realize that we sensed her attack or her magic and we went there to be with more power for protection."

"Lets do it, I just want to get out of this hotel to many memories, or what would have been memories, I really have to stop confusing myself."

Hunter chuckled softly and moved from where he had been pacing to where Morgan was sitting. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hand in his.

"We may not know how we or what we are supposed to do, but we are going to do it, just like we used to and we are going to get through it this time. We will be married soon, and we will raise Moira together, you got that?"

"I got that" She smiled at him and leaned forward pulling him closer and holding on tight. "It's just that we need to find her soon, because if I remember correctly being pregnant was not the easiest, and now we have this to deal with. But where? Where is she?"

"We can start by paying a visit to your dear old dad, for I believe she went after him not to long after she got me."

* * *

Sorry it took so long and that it so short. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Enjoy 


End file.
